De razas, casas y apellidos
by Marthess
Summary: Colección de Drabbles. AU, Slash, Varias parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Ok aquí vamos; esta es una extraña colección de drabbles de una historia que probablemente jamás escriba, así que su opción es leer y dejar volar su imaginación.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

1

Tom amaba ser un Slytherin; se enorgullecía de ello especialmente por tres razones. Primero, los Slytherins se caracterizaban por ser leales y decididos; no eran cursis o empalagosos como los estúpidos Gryffindors; al contrario eran astutos y calculadores.

Segundo, los Slys no mostraban sus sentimientos gritándolos a los cuatro vientos; no expresaban su ira alzando la voz, no derramaban lágrimas de tristeza, ni daban saltitos de emoción; las serpientes helaban con la mirada, podían transmitir todo un pensamiento, opinión o una gama de emociones distintas con movimientos de cejas y sonrisas de lado, las cuales habían perfeccionado hasta tener miles de formas distintas de hacerlas.

Y por último, había tan pocos magos capaces de ser una serpiente que Tom no debía compartir su habitación con nadie. Lo cual le daba privacidad para hacer lo que quisiera en su dormitorio, sin que sus compañeros pudieran molestarlo. Sin embargo, lo que le agradaba más de tener una habitación propia es que le daba la oportunidad de arrastrar a Su cursi, tonto y emotivo León a su cuarto cualquier noche que se le ocurriera.


	2. Chapter 2

Solo por ser el primer día del año aquí va un regalito extra.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

2

James Potter sabía que sería un Gryffindor desde que tenía conciencia, todo Potter respetable lo era y James adoraba serlo.

Para él, su casa era la mejor por distintas razones, una de ellas era que los Gryffindors eran expresivos; abrazaban, besaban y golpeaban cuando querían hacerlo, dejando en claro sus opiniones y lealtades, gritaban, lloraban y saltaban para demostrar el más mínimo sentimiento; no como las escurridizas serpientes, siempre ocultas y oportunistas.

Otra razón es que los Gryffindors eran también valientes y no dudaban ni un segundo en demostrarlo, peleaban por sus amigos y sus ideales; no como los cobardes Slys que se ocultaban tras sus movimientos de cejas y sonrisas de lado.

Pero lo más importante de ser un Gryffindor no era la valentía ni la expresividad, sino la cualidad nata de atraer a las serpientes como imanes, cualidad que James planeaba poner en práctica en el mismísimo Líder de las Serpientes.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevo día, nuevo drabble

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

3

Sirius Orion Black era la contradicción personificada, la excepción que confirma la regla, la oveja negra de la familia, el círculo entre cuadrados; el león entre serpientes.

Sirius Orion Black era simplemente distinto, lo que había convertido su vida en un caos; su madre no le dirigía la palabra y actuaba como si no existiera, su padre lo miraba receloso y negaba que fuera su hijo, sus primas se limitaban a ignorarlo.

Pero nada de eso importaba realmente, porque Sirius sabia que ser distinto era lo que le había conseguido a su amado excéntrico coleccionista.


	4. Chapter 4

Uno extra porque amo este drabble

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

4. 31/dic/1978

Severus amaba los especímenes raros como las mariposas azules, los escarabajos rojos, las lechuzas albinas, los halcones dorados, los peces fluorescentes.

Cuando encontraba una criatura que llamaba su atención usaba todo su intelecto, todos sus recursos y todas sus influencias para obtenerla. Por eso cuando vio al heredero de los Black estallar en una carcajada en plena comida durante la Cena de Fin de Año organizada por las familias Sangre Puras más ricas, una risa llena de sentimiento y sin restricciones, Severus se relamió los labios y se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de su madre.

-Madre, quiero una nueva mascota- fue la sencilla demanda que abandonó los labios del heredero Prince

-¿Qué es esta vez tesoro?- replicó con suavidad su madre, más que acostumbrada a esta demanda- ¿Un gato púrpura?

Severus considero la oferta de su madre por un segundo antes de negar con suavidad.

-No- respondió en un firme susurro- lo único que quiero es…a Sirius Black.

Eloise Prince rió con suavidad ante la petición de su heredero, a veces su hijo tenía ideas tan descabelladas.

-Tesoro, no puedes ser dueño de una persona- sonrió dulcemente a su hijo.

Severus miró confundido a su madre por un par de segundos antes de esbozar una maliciosa sonrisa. Él le demostraría a su madre lo equivocada que estaba.


	5. Chapter 5

El drabble de hoy, de mi para el mundo jeje

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

5. 01/sep/1981

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a la maestra McGonagal y detrás de ella a un compacto grupo de alumnos primerizos temblando de pies a cabeza. La maestra avanzó con paso firme por el centro del Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores; los primerizos la siguieron con pasos nerviosos, mirando asombrados a su alrededor.

Una pequeña pelirroja reunió el valor para saludar a Severus con un movimiento de mano que el Sly correspondió con una media sonrisa y un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Tiene potencial- susurró Tom inclinándose un poco para alcanzar el oído de su amigo- Lástima que sea una Gry.

-Lástima- asintió Severus.

Todos sabían que si existía alguien capaz de identificar a que casa pertenecería un nuevo alumno con solo mirarlo ese era Tom Ryddle.

Severus siguió observando a su amiga aunque Tom ya había confirmado sus sospechas: Gryffindor; no podía ser de otra forma.


	6. Chapter 6

El drabble de hoy, es por mi cumpleaños; de mí para mí!

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

6. 01/sep/1981

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Tom miraban de un alumno primerizo a otro, le gustaba saber en qué casa quedarían antes que los demás, que necesitarían escuchar el veredicto del Sombrero para conocer el paradero de los neófitos. De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en un alumno que le llamó la atención, era el pequeño Potter; el niño daba saltitos emocionados tratando de ver algo enfrente de él, mientras charlaba sin cesar con su inseparable Sirius Black.

El pequeño volteó para hablar mejor con su amigo y en el movimiento sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Tom, quién le dedicó una coqueta sonrisa. El pequeño dejo de saltar, sonrojándose; Tom se deleitó en su reacción.

-Gyffindor- susurró Tom sonriendo.


	7. Chapter 7

El drabble de hoy. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

7. 03/sep/1981

Lucius, Severus y Tom interrumpieron su camino hacia su Sala Común al encontrar el pasillo bloqueado por un grupo de Gryffindors de primero.

-Potter, muévete- ordenó desdeñosamente Severus.

- Lo siento Snivellus pero no me da la gana- respondió James Potter sonriendo; dando leña al fuego y ocasionando una de las discusiones a las que todo el mundo mágico estaba más que acostumbrado.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco por la infantil actitud y Lucius ignoró, con la facilidad que da la práctica, la discusión entre su amigo y el dúo Potter-Black para centrar su atención en un pequeño castaño de ojos dorados que lucía contrariado por la situación.

-Lucius Malfoy- se presentó sonriendo con coquetería tendiendo su mano al castaño.

-Soy Lupin- susurró el ojidorado tímidamente correspondiendo el saludo-Rem…

-Remus, no!- gritaron James y Sirius a la vez, interrumpiendo su discusión con Severus al ver lo que estaba sucediendo entre su amigo y el Sly.

-Son serpientes, no debes interactuar con ellos- le susurró Sirius al oído- Mejor vamos a la Torre.

Sirius miró con odio a Severus antes de emprender su camino a la Torre con pasos firmes y elegantes; James intentó imitar a su amigo pero fracasó sonrojándose cuando se encontró con los ojos de Tom, rápidamente desvió la mirada y siguió a Sirius apresuradamente.

-Hasta luego Lucius- sonrió Remus antes de seguir a sus compañeros.

Ninguno regresó a ver a los Slys, si lo hubieran hecho hubieran visto que las tres serpientes no desviaron la mirada de ellos hasta que los perdieron de vista.


	8. Chapter 8

El drabble de hoy. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

8. 22/nov/1981

Remus John Lupin estaba realmente contrariado; desde su llegada a Hogwarts parecía como si hubiera entrado en un universo paralelo en el que todos se conocían excepto él.

A muchos de sus compañeros los perseguían los susurros tanto de alumnos como de profesores; "Es un Malfoy era obvio que sería…", "Un descendiente de los Prince no podía ser…", "Es todo un Potter desde luego que…", "Es increíble que siendo un Black…", "Los Longbottom siempre han sido…", "Sin duda le viene de los Gaunt, pues los Ryddle…", "Los Zabini se sentirán honrados pues…", "Para los Prewitt es muy importante que…", "Los Weasley estarán tan orgullosos de…"

Y Remus acabó por estallar en una de esas conversaciones plagadas de apellidos, simplemente no comprendía la significancia de aquellas pláticas

-No los entiendo, yo soy un Lupin y nunca…

Molly Prewitt lo interrumpió con un ligero carraspeo y lo miró con lástima.

-Lo siento Lupin, es cosa de sangre-puras. Nunca lo entenderás.


	9. Chapter 9

Un drabble extra por el que omití ayer. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

9. 14/feb/1986

Tom era el prototipo clásico de un Slytherin; frío, arrogante, altivo, perfecto; el único defecto que ensombrecía su perfecta imagen como Rey de los Slytherins era un hiperactivo gatito pelinegro...

Gatito que en ese instante corría por el pasillo rumbo a sus brazos.

-¡Tom!- James se precipitó hacia él y saltó a sus brazos en el momento en el que Tom abandonaba el aula de pociones.

-Potter- la voz de Tom sonó fría y distante por lo que James lo soltó dando un paso atrás y alzaba la vista para verlo con cara de preocupación. James se sintió herido al ser recibido sin afecto y, al escuchar las burlas de los acompañantes de Tom, bajó la mirada al suelo.

Las risas de los Slytherin fueron silenciadas por la fría mirada de su líder.

Tom arregló su atuendo, como si con el abrazo se le hubiera ensuciado su túnica, y comenzó su camino al Gran Comedor, dejando tras de sí a un apagado grupo de Slys y un confundido gatito.

Pronto los Slys se retiraron y el Gryf quedó solo. James esbozó una sonrisa y salió corriendo tras el mayor; al doblar la primera esquina la expresión de confusión volvió a su rostro al encontrar el pasillo vacío.

Avanzó lento, buscando alguna abertura o puerta que no hubiera notado a primera vista, cuando una mano cubrió su boca provocando que sus ojos se abrieran de sorpresa.

-Eres tan predecible minino- la voz de Tom fue un suave siseo en el oído de James provocándole un rápido estremecimiento- te he dicho que no me gustan las demostraciones públicas de afecto- Tom se giró acorralando a James contra la pared.

-Yo...yo...lo siento- James se sonrojó al extremo al tener el rostro de Tom a unos centímetros del suyo.

Tom se inclinó besando suavemente el oído de James y recorrió con la punta de la lengua el camino hasta sus labios, que lamió despacio hasta que James desesperado intensificó el beso al permitirle la entrada y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su pareja para acercarlo más a sí mismo. Tom se separó de su novio, conforme con haberlo reducido a una masa temblorosa y haber obtenido hermosos sonidos de su boca.

-Que no vuelva a repetirse- sonrío el Sly alejándose por el pasillo.


	10. Chapter 10

Siento el retraso, ha sido una semana de locos. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

10. 30/oct/1983

James era el perfecto Gryffindor; seguro, valiente, leal, expresivo; lo único que no iba a juego con todo el rojo y dorado en su vida eran unos cautivadores ojos verdes y no cualquier verde, sino verde Slytherin.

James se vio obligado a abandonar sus meditaciones cuando la punta de la botella lo señaló. Se encontraba en una fiesta en su Torre y todos sus compañeros habían decidido jugar un poco a Verdad o Reto.

-¿Verdad o reto?- preguntó la timidísima voz de Frank.

-Verdad- contestó James con seguridad; después de todo Frank no podría hacerle una pregunta muy bochornosa; de todos los Gryfs él era el más noble.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- cuestionó Frank, intentando con su pregunta salvar a su amigo. Las miradas de reproche no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que Frank se encogiera en su asiento.

Sin embargo, cuando James se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, todos pensaron que tal vez la pregunta si sería interesante.

James se perdió un segundo en sus pensamientos recordando a Tom acorralándolo en el pasillo, besándolo con pasión, haciéndolo prometer que guardaría el secreto y, sobre todo, Tom mirándolo directamente con esos increíbles ojos.

James sintió la compulsión causada por el hechizo que él mismo había puesto en la botella obligarlo a decir la verdad.

-Verde- respondió en un susurro- Verde Slytherin.


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí dejo un extra en compensación de todos los días sin actualizar. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

11. 31/jul/2001

Harry Ryddle Potter era el orgullo de su familia, en especial de sus abuelos que veían en él el digno heredero de dos de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico.

El cumpleaños número once del joven heredero era un hervidero de risas, juegos y charlas en la casa de su familia donde la crema y nata de la sociedad mágica se permitían disfrutar de un poco de tiempo de ocio; todo indicaba que la fiesta sería un éxito en compañía de buenos amigos de la familia, por lo menos hasta que se tocó el tema de las casas de Hogwarts.

-Es un Ryddle- dijo con seguridad la abuela Merope- será un Slytherin.

-Por supuesto que no- refutó la abuela Dorea con determinación- será un Gryffindor como todos los Potter.

El pequeño Harry se paralizó de pronto al escuchar la discusión entre sus abuelas. Poco a poco los invitados fueron tomando partido hacia un cierto bando; mientras los impotentes Tom y James trataban de calmar los ánimos.

-¡Jamás un Potter ha ido a Slytherin!- exclamó uno de los invitados.

-¡Pues un Ryddle nunca tocará Gryffindor!- respondió un amigo de Tom.

Harry no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo hacia su habitación con lágrimas en sus mejillas, no había nada más que lo hiciera sentirse impotente y frustrado que ser el culpable de las discusiones que dividían a su familia y conocidos. El único que lo vio irse fue un pequeño rubio con ojos plateados, después de un rato decidió ir a checar como se encontraba.

Draco entró a la habitación de su amigo sin llamar y lo encontró llorando silenciosamente, sentado en el piso junto a la cama.

-¡Hey!- llamó el rubio sonriendo, cerrando la puerta tras de si y sentándose aun lado de él- para mí solo tienes que ser Harry, no importa los colores que tengas que llevar, tu siempre serás Harry- lo abrazó y le dedicó otra sonrisa.

Harry miró a su amigo y secando sus lágrimas le devolvió la sonrisa.


	12. Chapter 12

Perdón por la tardanza, intentaré actualizar mínimo 2 veces por semana oks?. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

12. 01/sep/2001

-¿Eres Harry Ryddle verdad?- preguntó una niña de cabellos negros irrumpiendo en el compartimiento que Harry compartía con Draco. Harry le dedicó una mirada desconcertada a su amigo quien susurró "Parkinson" con un claro gesto de desagrado.

-Si- respondió secamente Harry cruzando una vez más la mirada con Draco.

-¡Wow!- exclamó la niña más emocionada que un muggle en el callejón Diagon- Seguro vas a ser Slytherin igual que tu padre, porque no podría ser de otra forma, por supuesto; el señor Ryddle es tan Slytherin que incluso sus ojos son verde Slytherin, igual que los tuyos. Así que claro que vas a ser…

La niña vio su estúpido monólogo interrumpido por la suave risa de Draco. El rubio había intentado contener su emoción, ya que ningún Malfoy mostraría sentimientos ante otras personas, pero al oír las estupideces de Parkinson no se pudo contener.

-Se nota que esta niña no conoce en verdad a tu padre, ¿no, Harry?- comentó Draco ignorando por completo a la niña, dirigiéndose solo a su amigo- "sus ojos son verde slytherin"- imitó Draco el tono caprichoso de la niña- se nota que jamás lo ha visto enfadado y nunca ha visto el color de sus ojos en esos momentos.

-¿Sus ojos cambian de color?- se aventuró a preguntar la niña sorprendida, un cambio en cualquier parte de la anatomía por un cambio de ánimo era una gran muestra de poder, cualquiera que creciera en el mundo mágico lo sabia- ¿a qué color?- preguntó casi en un suspiro.

-Rojo- respondió Harry con tranquilidad- Rojo Gryffindor.


	13. Chapter 13

Un extra por la tardanza. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

13. 01/sep/2001

Draco era un Malfoy, y como tal jamás mostraba públicamente sus emociones, pero cuando la Profesora McGonagal lo llamó para la selección no pudo controlar el temblor de sus manos ni evitar morder su labio. En el momento en que el Sombrero anunció su casa en voz alta tampoco pudo evitar la ligera sonrisa que cruzó su rostro.

Pero la reacción más anti-Malfoy que tuvo Draco esa noche fue abrazar a Harry Ryddle; lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la mejilla cuando su amigo se le unió en la mesa de su casa, dejándose guiar por primera vez en mucho tiempo por sus emociones.

Esa noche Draco decidió dejar un poco de lado su autocontrol; después de todo no solo era un Malfoy, también era un Lupin, y a partir de ese momento un Ravenclaw.


	14. Chapter 14

Aquí les dejo otro drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

14. 16/may/1983

Lucius Malfoy se maldijo por su estúpida necesidad de saber las 24 hrs del día que hacia el pequeño Gry ojidorado, continuamente se encontraba buscándolo con la mirada y cuando no podía buscarlo personalmente ordenaba a alguno de sus contactos que lo vigilara y le reportara cualquier situación extraña. Simplemente quería conocerlo mejor al ver sus hábitos, gustos, etc; no era que lo estuviera acosando como le dijo el estúpido de Severus.

En estos momentos estaba observándolo divertirse con sus amigos en el lago. Una oleada de celos lo recorrió cuando Sirius Black abrazó al pequeño Remus, debió usar todo su autocontrol para no saltar sobre Black y despedazarlo por su atrevimiento.

El rubio respiró profundamente y comenzó a enumerar a todos sus ancestros en un intento por tranquilizarse.

Cuando Black empezó a darle vueltas en el aire a Lupin, Lucius volvió a respirar profundamente y, dividido entre la profunda tristeza y la rabia irracional, se obligó a volver al castillo; maldiciendo sus estúpidos genes Veelas.


	15. Chapter 15

Aquí les dejo otro drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

15. 01/sep/2001

James Potter se levantó en medio de la cena para recibir la lechuza que acababa de entrar por la ventana. Con destreza le quitó la carta al ave, al mismo tiempo que le daba un premio. Sonriendo le pasó la carta a su marido tras haberla leído de prisa. Mientras este último empezaba a leerla, James fue a abrir una botella de champagne.

Tom sonrió ante la carta y recibió una copa de champagne de su esposo.

-¿Brindamos?- susurró la sensual voz de James en su oído y lo abrazaba desde atrás.

-Por dos nuevos Ravenclaw- respondió Tom alzando su copa y chocándola con la de su pareja.

James negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Por un talento infalible.


	16. Chapter 16

Aquí les dejo otro drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

16. 02/mar/1985

Severus caminaba tranquilamente hacia las mazmorras cuando se vio acorralado contra la pared por una figura más alta y corpulenta.

-Hola precioso, ¿vas a algún sitio?- el chico que lo había apresado le estaba susurrando al oído, lo que le provocó a Severus una desconocida oleada de miedo.

-Apártate- respondió desafiante el Sly, alzando la vista para ver a los ojos a su atacante.

El chico más alto se acercó más y pegó su cuerpo al del pelinegro, obligando al aterrorizado Severus a girar el rostro.

-¡Te dijo que te quitaras, idiota!- gritó una familiar voz haciendo volar al chico con un pase de varita, su salvador se acercó hasta donde estaba él y le puso una mano en el hombro- ¿Estás bien Severus?- preguntó Sirius realmente preocupado.

-Lo tenía controlado Black, no tenias porque interferir.- respondió Severus quitándose bruscamente la mano de Sirius.

-Sabes, cuando tu pronuncias mi apellido, no parece tan horrible llevarlo- le susurró Sirius al oído abandonándolo en el pasillo con el inconsciente Roger Fergus y rubor en las mejillas.


	17. Chapter 17

Aquí uno de mis favoritos personales. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

17. 17/nov/1984

Remus dio dos pasos más hacia la fuente del increíblemente agradable olor que se había colado en la biblioteca durante sus horas de estudio. Remus quería detenerse, alejarse de ese aroma intoxicante e hipnótico que llevaba días invadiendo sus sentidos.

Hasta aquel día lo había conseguido, se había alejado del "Aroma" como quien huye de la peste; pero esta vez era distinto, el lobo no lo dejaría huir. "El Aroma" estaba tan cerca y el lobo tan cerca de la superficie que Remus sudaba por el esfuerzo de obligar a su cuerpo a no doblar la esquina. Pero "el Aroma" se acercaba y Remus no podía obligar a su cuerpo a moverse lejos de él.

Remus se rindió, se recargó en la pared agudizando el olfato, entregado por primera vez a ese intoxicante aroma. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y expectante, aguardando que el propietario del "Aroma" doblara la esquina, escuchando los suaves pasos aproximarse, pasos que por el hecho de pertenecer al propietario del "Aroma" ya le parecían hermosos.

Remus cerró los ojos y se pegó a la pared de pronto nervioso y asustado. Los ojos de Remus se abrieron justo para ver una figura alta de cabello rubio platinado pasar frente a él.

-Lucius- suspiró Remus aspirando profundamente la esencia que emanaba del rubio.

Lucius giró, tal vez atraído por el sonido de su nombre, y clavó su gélida mirada un par de segundos en el joven lobo antes de proseguir su camino.

Remus se dejo caer abatido. "¿Por qué Malfoy?". El lobo gruño cariñosamente en respuesta.


	18. Chapter 18

Un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

18. 04/feb/2002

Draco se removió incómodo en su cama, se estaba muriendo de calor. Con un movimiento se deshizo de las sábanas pero aún así sudaba copiosamente y no podía conciliar el sueño. Los caninos le rasgaban el labio inferior al más mínimo movimiento y el pijama se le adhería al cuerpo.

Incómodo se quitó la parte superior del pijama pero aún así Morfeo se negó a acudir a su lecho.

Draco se levantó vencido y se acercó a la cama de Harry- Es luna llena- suspiró Draco con voz más profunda de lo usual, provocando que su amigo se despertara inmediatamente.

Harry se incorporó en la cama mirando a Draco directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose por un segundo en los dorados iris de su amigo. Sin decir nada se levantó y abrió la ventana, ignorando el ligero estremecimiento del resto de sus compañeros de cuarto, y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana recargando la cabeza en el marco.

Draco suspiró y se sentó entre las piernas de Harry recargando la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo.

-No deberías haber esperado hasta ahora para despertarme- susurró Harry acariciando las suaves hebras plateadas como rayos de luna hasta que por fin ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	19. Chapter 19

Un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

19. 04/may/1986

-Sirius- gimió Severus ante el contacto de la boca de su amante con su tetilla derecha.

Sirius sonrió de lado disfrutando los sonidos que escapaban de la boca de su pareja; despacio bajó por el blanco pecho, dejando vagar sus labios por cada centímetro de piel.

Sirius siguió bajando hasta encontrarse frente a la muy notoria erección de su novio; con suavidad comenzó a degustar el miembro de su amado, jugándolo con su lengua despacio, disfrutando de la entrega de Severus y deleitándose con cada expresión de placer de su pareja; sin importarle estar hincado en medio del pasillo con la ropa desarreglada y el cabello revuelto.

Terminaron juntos, Severus en la boca de Sirius y Sirius en su propia mano.

Sirius se dejó caer sentado al piso, abrazado a las rodillas de Severus quien permanecía recargado en la pared con las manos perdidas en el cabello de su novio.

-Te amo Sev- susurró Sirius sin moverse.

-Yo también te amo MI Sirius- respondió Severus esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa.

De aquí tendremos que esperar un poco a mi Beta, paciencia.


	20. Chapter 20

Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

20. 10/feb/2002

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Despierta Harry!- Draco intentaba desesperadamente despertar a su amigo que se revolvía incomodo en su cama; pero por más que le hablaba y lo sacudía no tenía ningún resultado.

La luz de un rayo seguido casi inmediatamente por el trueno brilló a través de las cortinas cerradas.

-Vamos Harry, ¡despierta!- casi sollozó Draco- ¡Estas causando un diluvio!

Harry se sentó repentinamente en la cama y ahogando un grito abrió sus ojos atemorizados, los cuales brillaban como un par de rubíes y tenían una fina capa de lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Draco con cautela ya que, por experiencia, sabía que a veces Harry reaccionaba con violencia después de un episodio como este- ¿Pesadilla?- Al ver que su amigo asentía con la cabeza, Draco trepó a la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Soñé que habías muerto- susurró Harry aun temblando, correspondiendo al abrazo

-¿Y por eso casi inundas la escuela?- cuestionó Draco con una ligera sonrisa.

Harry lo miró resentido con sus resplandecientes rubíes.

-Nunca dejaré que alguien o algo te lastime y si, Merlín no lo permita, aun así lograrán arrancarte de mi lado yo solo viviré lo suficiente para vengarte- reprochó Harry abrazando a su amigo con más fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Draco.

-Hey, no va a pasarme nada- respondió Drake con calma, alzando el rostro de Harry para verlo a los ojos donde el rojo comenzaba a disolverse y le dedicó una de sus enormes sonrisas, aquellas que solo mostraba a su amigo- No si tu estas aquí para ahogar a cualquiera que intente lastimarme-rió Draco.

-Recuerda que también puedo rostizarlos si quieres- respondió Harry sonriendo, se separó de Draco y se acostó sobre su espalda, una vez acomodado jaló a Draco hacia él abriendo sus brazos para recibirlo.

-Lo sé- susurró Draco apoyándose en el pecho de Harry para dormir.

Del otro lado de la ventana, la tormenta se había convertido en una suave llovizna.


	21. Chapter 21

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

21. 05/abr/1990

James giró en la cama recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Tom; estirándose abrazó a su pareja y reculó hasta pegar su torso con el de su amado.

Tom aspiró el suave aroma proveniente de su pareja y se entretuvo dibujando suaves patrones en su espalda.

-Tom-murmuró James correspondiendo las caricias en su espalda en el pecho de su amor.

-¿Si minino?- respondió Tom sonriendo ante el brillo de la argolla en el dedo anular de James, cada vez que la veía se henchía de alegría porque representaba que el uno era del otro.

-¿Y si lo llamamos Harry?

-Thomas Harry James Ryddle Potter- murmuró Tom saboreando el nombre completo- Me gusta- respondió besando la cabeza de su prometido.

- Yo solo dije Harry- remarcó James riendo.


	22. Chapter 22

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

22. 05/feb/1991

Severus sentó en su cadera al pequeño rubio de 10 meses para alimentarlo; suspirando con tristeza acarició los cabellos casi blancos con suavidad. Sirius se sentó a su lado sosteniendo al pequeño moreno 4 meses menor.

-Lo siento Sev- susurró Sirius con profunda tristeza mirando a su pareja.

-Estoy bien- respondió Severus tratando de contener las lágrimas- Tranquilo, los tenemos a ellos, así estamos bien.

-Podemos volver a…

-No- negó Sev con seguridad- no lo soportaría de nuevo Siri- murmuró Severus con tristeza recargándose en su pareja.

-Pero Sev…- empezó a decir Sirius rodeándolo con un brazo y sosteniendo al pequeño con el otro.

El suave llanto del pequeño moreno interrumpió la discusión, haciendo que toda la atención se centrara en él.

-Haddy- murmuró una voz infantil.

-Si Draco, es Harry- respondió Severus volviendo a sumirse en sus depresivos pensamientos, sin ser consciente de que había presenciado la primera palabra de su ahijado.


	23. Chapter 23

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

23. 04/oct/2005

De reojo vio como Harry entró en la sala común con una sonrisa enorme y la apariencia de haber pasado un buen rato de placer: las mejillas sonrojadas, con los labios rojos e hinchados, la ropa desarreglada y si su vista no le fallaba, un chupetón en el cuello.

-¡Hey Drake! ¿Jugamos ajedrez?- sonrió el moreno dejándose caer en el sofá junto a su amigo, Draco inmediatamente se concentró en su tarea.

-No tengo tiempo para ti Ryddle, ¿por qué no mejor vas a revolcarte con tu noviecito?- susurró Draco con voz envenenada sin separar la vista de sus libros.

La sonrisa de Harry se borró por completo.


	24. Chapter 24

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

24. 06/oct/2005

Harry no recordaba haber estado tan solo nunca en su vida, ciertamente tenía a sus compañeros de cuarto, a sus amigos Gryffindors y a Cedric; pero le faltaba esa persona constante que había estado a su lado cada maldito día de toda su puta vida; la dueña de su primera palabra, de su primer recuerdo, de sus momentos más vergonzosos, más alegres, más tristes y más significativos de su vida.

Su primer helado había sido con Draco, la primera vez que había volado había sido con Draco, su primer película en el cine, su primer concierto, su primera clase, su primer viaje, su primera pelea a golpes, incluso su primer maldito beso había sido con Draco (por accidente, por supuesto, pero aun así…).

Harry se dejó caer con aire abatido en el sofá tratando de proyectar su vida sin Draco, sin su sonrisa, sin su fuerte carácter, sin sus ojos plateados o dorados en luna llena, sin sus gestos de superioridad, sin su amistad, sin su apoyo, sin su confianza, sin su cabello de luz de luna.

Harry sonrió con tristeza; definitivamente, si se veía obligado a elegir, podría vivir sin Cedric pero no sin su Draco.


	25. Chapter 25

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

25. 22/oct/2005

Draco se mordió el labio inferior nervioso acercándose al sillón donde estaba sentado su amigo.

-Lo siento- susurró- me he comportado de manera egoísta, tienes todo el derecho de tener un novio y no por eso dejaré de ser tu amigo- apretó la boca y cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda para ocultar como le temblaban, esperaba la reacción de Harry y deseaba que esta no fuera mala, no todos los días un Malfoy se disculpaba.

Harry le sonrió con tristeza invitándolo a sus brazos, Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, con elegancia se sentó en las piernas de Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

-Terminé con Cedric- susurró Harry al oído de Draco.

Draco intentó zafarse de los brazos de Harry para mirarlo a los ojos, pero Harry no se lo permitió al sujetarlo con fuerza por la cintura y acariciando su cabeza.

-No fue tu culpa- susurró Harry respirando sobre los rubios cabellos- Fue suya, dijo que no debería importarme lo que pensaras, como si eso pudiera ser posible- terminó con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Draco se separó de los brazos de Harry para limpiar las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de su amigo; no sabía que decir, por un lado estaba feliz de que Harry ya no tuviera novio, pero por otro le dolía ver a Harry triste.

-Siempre me va importar lo que pienses Draco- susurró Harry volviendo a abrazar a su amigo- Siempre.


	26. Chapter 26

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

26. 16/jun/1995

Severus recibió el abrazo de sus ahijados con la sonrisa triste que le provocaba su compañía.

Sin soltarlos acarició con suavidad sus cabellos notando la diferencia entre la casi liquida textura del cabello platinado y la definida suavidad del cabello azabache. Sus pequeños eran tan distintos y a la vez tan similares: _"Almas gemelas"_ había susurrado Sirius una vez al acostarlos. Tal vez era cierto, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

-Lucas- dijo Draco colocando su manita en el abdomen de Severus.

Harry sonrió y, colocando su mano al otro lado del abdomen de Severus, murmuró- Leo

-¡No! ¡Lucas!- refutó Draco con un puchero.

Harry colocó su manita sobre la de Draco y respondió- Lucas- luego guiándola a donde estaba antes afirmó- Leo.

Ambos niños sonrieron y abrazaron a su padrino con fuerza. Severus sonrió con ellos por primera vez en años sin la tristeza que lo caracterizaba.


	27. Chapter 27

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

27. 25/dic/1995

-¡Thomas Harry James Ryddle Potter!- la voz de James Potter invadió Ryddle Manor, su enojo era tan palpable que su joven heredero optó por ocultarse bajo la cama de su recamara.

-¡John Draconis Lucius Malfoy Lupin!- la voz de tío Remus alcanzó a Harry bajo la cama.

Harry sonrió, al menos no tendría que ocultarse solo.

De pronto alguien entró a su cuarto y escuchó pisadas rápidas dirigiéndose hacia su cama, una cabecita con una revuelta cabellera rubia se le unió bajo la cama.

-¿Hay espacio?

Harry asintió sonriendo.


	28. Chapter 28

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

28. 21/mar/1998

-¡Grifo!

-¡Hipogrifo!

-He dicho grifo y esa es la respuesta correcta

-¡Es hipogrifo, Draco! Yo tengo la razón esta vez.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es grifo!

-¡Hipogrifo!

-¡Grifo!

-¡Hipogrifo!

Thomas Ryddle esbozó una sonrisa mientras escuchaba la discusión con atención, ambos tenían buenos argumentos pero era cuestión de puntos de vista. Nadie ganaría esta vez.

-¿Qué pasa, Tom? ¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó James sentándose junto a su esposo.

-Tenía mis dudas, pero ahora estoy seguro- contestó Tom aun prestando atención al debate que sucedía en frente de ellos.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó James intrigado.

-Ravenclaws- respondió Tom señalando a los dos pequeños que seguían discutiendo.


	29. Chapter 29

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

29. 26/oct/2005

Draco odiaba Herbología porque la profesora Sprout los obligaba a hacer parejas con los ineptos Grys. De menos ese día estaba de suerte y le había tocado con Neville quien sí sabía para qué era un invernadero y no como los inútiles de Weasel y sus secuaces Finnigan y Thomas.

Draco estaba disfrutando por primera vez en el año de su clase, sin el parloteo incesante de la sabelotodo ni las tonterías del Weasel, cuando su compañero lo arruinó suspirando con fuerza.

Draco ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber el motivo: el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin siempre pasaba por ahí a esa hora y Neville siempre suspiraba al verlos pasar.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- preguntó Draco sin dejar de trasplantar tentaculas.

-¿Qué?… ¿A quién?… No sea a que…

-A Theo, que te gusta.

Neville se sonrojó y siguió trasplantando.

-¿Cómo puede funcionar?- susurró el Gry resignado- Yo soy un Gryffindor y él un Slytherin.

Draco sólo le dedicó al Gry una sonrisa maliciosa. Después de todo, las mejores parejas que conocía eran Sly-Gry.


	30. Chapter 30

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

30. 26/oct/2005

Draco se sonrió con suficiencia mientras colgaba su maravilloso cartel en el tablero de anuncios fuera del comedor.

_"La Casa de Ravenclaw invita:_

_A todos los alumnos de 5to en adelante,_

_Al primer baile por la convivencia entra las casas._

_¿Dónde? Gran Comedor_

_¿Cuándo? Próximo sábado a las 21hrs._

_Pareja obligatoria._

_PS: Todas las parejas inter-casas podrán participar en la rifa de una botella de fire-wiskey. Las parejas Gry-Sly tienen doble boleto."_

Draco volvió a sonreír ante el cartel frente al él. Si eso no juntaba a Neville con Theo y a Blay con Weasley nada lo haría.


	31. Chapter 31

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

31. 04/oct/2005

Draco se retorció de dolor sintiendo su pecho arder. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior mientras se encogía en la cama tratando de no sucumbir al dolor que recorría cada fibra de su ser.

-¡Maldita sea, Ryddle!- susurró cuando el dolor menguo transformándose en una ligera molestia; lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas. Era la tercera vez que sucedía y en tan sólo un mes.

En ese preciso instante Harry se recuperaba de un orgasmo, recargado en la fría pared de la mazmorra tratando de ignorar la ligera molestia que se había instalado en su pecho desde hace tiempo.


	32. Chapter 32

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

32. 10/abr/2000

Harry sonrió cuando Draco se asomó desde la puerta de su alcoba, con señas le indicó que entrara y su amigo lo hizo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Escuche que estabas enfermo- susurró Draco sentándose a la orilla de la cama de su amigo con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

-No enfermo- negó Harry arrastrándose un poco hasta quedar sentado en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en la cabecera- Sólo un poco débil.

-¿Débil?- preguntó Draco consternado y revisándolo con la mirada de arriba para abajo.

-Anoche tuve un mal sueño y al parecer inunde los jardines antes de que lograran despertarme- suspiró Harry con tristeza- A veces me gustaría tener más control sobre mí mismo.

-Hey, por lo menos no destrozaste tu alcoba como yo hago cada luna llena- rió Draco acariciando la mano de su amigo.

-Sí- rió Harry – pero el desgaste mágico es igual.

-Sólo necesitas dormir- susurró Draco –No te preocupes por las pesadillas que yo velaré tu sueño.

- ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó Harry adormilado.

- Lo prometo – respondió Draco acariciando los cabellos de Harry con ternura – Por siempre.


	33. Chapter 33

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

33. 25/oct/2005

Draco mordió su labio inferior con fuerza reprimiendo un ligero grito de dolor.

-¡Por Morgona, Draco! ¡Deberías decírselo! – estalló Blay tras el quinto grito ahogado en lo que iba de su sesión de estudio.

- Tranquilo Blay, sólo fue un beso – respondió Draco respirando profundamente, recuperando el porte que había perdido por un segundo.

- Por eso mismo Drake, si eso te hace un beso no quiero ni imaginar…

Draco se encogió de dolor, con un brazo se rodeó discretamente el pecho y con una mano se tapó la boca tratando de ahogar los sonidos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. Al ver que el dolor iba incrementando, se levantó lentamente y empezó a recoger sus útiles.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya – susurró Draco a modo de despedida – Al parecer si pretenden llegar más lejos.

Blaise vio a su amigo detenerse una vez más soportando un pinchazo de dolor antes de desaparecer al doblar la esquina.

-¡Maldita sea Ryddle! – susurró Blay maldiciendo no sólo a Harry sino a sí mismo, a Draco y a su estúpido juramento de silencio.


	34. Chapter 34

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Uno de mis favoritos personales. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

34. 17/dic/2005

Draco abrazó a sus padres con fuerza sintiéndose protegido y a salvo. Sin soportarlo un segundo más rompió en llanto en brazos de su papá mientras su padre acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

-Cuando supe quien… quien era mi pareja – logró articular Draco entre sollozos – pensé que … que … que todo sería tan sencillo … que él … que él sentiría lo mismo que yo siento, incluso sin la magia pero … pero … - Draco se derrumbó por completo sollozando con fuerza, liberando todas las lágrimas que reprimió en esos meses en Hogwarts condenado a sonreír y fingir que nada pasaba, a felicitar a su amigo por cada nuevo novio, por cada nueva conquista, por cada caricia de la que Harry disfrutaba, mientras él sufría no sólo psíquica, sino físicamente.

Draco lloró de coraje, de frustración y de impotencia, lloró de tristeza, de soledad y de dolor; y lloró maldiciendo a Harry Ryddle pero consciente de que nunca podría arrancarse lo que sentía por él, ni siquiera dejando de ser mitad veela- mitad lycan.

Draco era consciente de que siempre estaría junto a Harry, aun sí Harry decidía follarse a toda Inglaterra y él debía soportar el dolor lacerante en su pecho cada segundo.


	35. Chapter 35

He aquí un nuevo drabble. De hecho otro de mis favoritos personales. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

35. 19/dic/2005

Lucius Malfoy entró a la oficina del Ministro furioso, haciendo saltar los cristales en pedazos a su paso.

Tom miró a su amigo intrigado por su comportamiento.

-Exijo que cumplas tu palabra Ryddle – demandó Lucius plantándose frente al escritorio – ¡Me prometiste una boda y la quiero ahora!

-Lucius ¿qué…?

- ¡Harry y Draco van a casarse este invierno Tom y no es una sugerencia! – explotó Malfoy.

-Pero Lucius, - intentó razonar el Ministro – pensé que habíamos decidido fingir que fue idea de los chicos, dejar que ellos…

-¡Pues se acabó esa tregua Ryddle, la boda será este invierno y es mi última palabra! ¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo a mi niño agonizar cada vez que el tuyo se acuesta con alguien! Y ahora que estamos en este tema, ¡ve enseñándole a tu hijo que no sólo porque ya está en la edad significa que debe acostarse con medio mundo!

Lucius salió del despacho dando un portazo, dejando al Ministro mudo de la impresión.


	36. Chapter 36

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste. Para ser sinceros este tambien es uno de mis favoritos... extraño pero cierto.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

36. 13/sep/2005

Draco despertó de su primer sueño húmedo con una sonrisa boba en los labios y una casi dolorosa erección oculta entre las sabanas. Despacio se levantó y caminó hacia el baño aún sonriendo con las imágenes de su sueño grabadas a fuego frente a sus ojos.

Draco sabía que ese no había sido un sueño ordinario sino la primera de las señales que irían apareciendo de a poco revelándole lentamente a su pareja, pero Draco no las necesitaba; el alborotado cabello y la suave piel tostada que le habían sido revelados en este primer sueño eran suficientes; en el fondo siempre lo había sabido.

Acariciándose despacio en el insonizado baño de su habitación de Hogwarts, Draco se hizo su primera paja en honor a su pareja, entregándose al orgasmo con un susurrado "Harry" en los labios.


	37. Chapter 37

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste. Para ser sinceros este tambien es uno de mis favoritos... extraño pero cierto.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

37. 15/abr/ 1985

Lucius se dejó caer en la cama vacía tratando de agudizar su oído en busca de alguna señal de su lobo sin obtener ningún resultado. Cansado pero sin poder dormir sacó un libro de su buró e intentó leerlo sin éxito.

Vencido se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana escaneando el terreno hasta que el amanecer le mostró la cansada figura de Remus caminando de vuelta al castillo. Con una sonrisa llena de tristeza se paró y se dirigió a la entrada de su dormitorio; tenía que ir a recibir a su lobo.


	38. Chapter 38

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

38. 14/sep/2005

-Anoche soñé con mi pareja – susurró Draco con indiferencia en el oído de Harry.

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó Harry tratando de ocultar la tristeza en su voz – ¿Y qué tal? ¿Ya sabes quién es?

Harry intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sonar emocionado, pero algo muy dentro de él le impedía sentirse feliz porque el corazón de Draco fuera a pertenecerle muy pronto a un desconocido.

-Tengo una idea bastante cercana – respondió Draco con suficiencia.

-Esto es… genial Drake – susurró Harry y sin poder contenerse un minuto más se levantó de la mesa, debía salir del comedor antes de que su voz se quebrará frente a Draco – Te veré en clases.

Y por primera vez en toda su historia Harry Ryddle abandonó el comedor sin la compañía de Draco Malfoy, intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener las lágrimas, y también por primera vez maldijo el hecho de que su "mejor amigo" fuera mitad veela – mitad lycan.


	39. Chapter 39

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

39. 18/dic/2005

Lucius entró en la habitación de su heredero sonriendo con tristeza, deteniéndose a un lado de la cama donde su pequeño por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño o al menos había encontrado paz en la inconsciencia. Con ternura acarició su mejilla, pero se detuvo al ver como su hijo ponía gesto de dolor.

Se suponía que todo sería sencillo para Draco, conocía a su pareja desde su nacimiento, habían crecido juntos y se amaban; era tan obvio, casi palpable; pero ahí estaba su único hijo, sufriendo lo que Lucius prometió que nunca sufriría; desmayado de dolor porque quien se suponía debía estar ahí para él estaba revolcándose con quién sabe quién en sabe dónde.

Lucius golpeó con furia la mesita de noche, su sonrisa triste había sido remplazada por una mueca de ira contenida. Si no fuera porque Draco lo necesitaba para vivir hace tiempo que Harry Ryddle habría dejado de respirar.

*Solo hubo una ligera corrección en la fecha. Esto es antes de los sucedido en los capítulos 35, 69, 70 y 71. Gracias eli0de0caballero0negro


	40. Chapter 40

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Este es solo un pequeño inside de la cabecita de nuestro Harry. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

40. 21/sep/2005

Harry llevaba viendo a Cedric Diggory casi desde el día en que Draco le había contado acerca de su sueño, no de cualquier sueño claro está, sino de "EL SUEÑO".

Ese día, Harry abandonó el Comedor con lágrimas en los ojos y una determinación creciente en su pecho. Si Draco pertenecía a alguien más ya era hora de que él buscara a alguien que le perteneciera.


	41. Chapter 41

He aquí un nuevo drabble, un extra en agradecimiento a sus reviews. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

41. 22/oct/2005

Cedric Diggory era un Hufflepuff de pies a cabeza; leal, trabajador, honesto, íntegro. Sin embargo, nadie puede ser un completo Hufflepuff, sería aburridísimo. Cedric tenía además cualidades de otras casas: era un cazador y valiente como un león, astuto como una serpiente e inteligente como un águila. A pesar de ello, siendo fiel a su casa, poseía el peor de los defectos Hufflepuff: era confiado.

Fue el exceso de confianza lo que arruinó su plan tan perfecto, en el que había trabajado tan duro; su astuto, valiente e inteligente plan arruinado por la estúpida confianza Hufflepuff. Porque creyéndose ya dueño de las dos palabras mágicas aún no pronunciadas, soltó la frase que arruinó su bellísimo plan, reduciéndolo a cenizas.

"¿Por qué te importa lo que diga Draco? ¿No me tienes a mí? Soy lo único que necesitas"

Y ese fue el fin, los meses invertidos en meter a Harry – El – Soltero – Más –Codiciado – Ryddle en su cama se fueron al traste; por creer que a Harry le importaba más él, Cedric Diggory, que Draco – Criatura – Mágica – Malfoy.

Porque esa simple frase, pronunciada en una ataque de exceso de confianza, había hecho realidad lo que Cedric ya creía imposible; había hecho que Harry abandonara su cama, se vistiera de prisa y susurrar un _"Se acabó, Ced"_ con voz tan contundente que Cedric no pudo dudarlo ni un momento.

Fin. Fue el fin.

Harry – Otra – Vez – Soltero – Ryddle abandonó la casa de Hufflepuff para siempre dejando a Cedric Diggory maldiciendo su casa por primera vez en su vida.


	42. Chapter 42

He aquí un nuevo drabble, un extra en agradecimiento a sus reviews. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

42. 14/sep/2005

Harry sabía desde siempre que Draco tendría una pareja pre-destinada, sería algún príncipe griego o un jeque hindú, era lo mínimo que se merecía Drake.

Sin embargo, últimamente Harry no podía evitar hacerse ilusiones; le ilusionaba que Draco viera en su primer sueño el cabello negro azabache y los ojos verdes que lo miraban desde el espejo, le ilusionaba que Draco despertara de ese primer sueño y saltara a su cama para cubrirlo de besos y murmurarle un: "_Siempre supe que serías tú" _al oído, le ilusionaba que Draco pudiera ser suyo por siempre.

Pero las ilusiones son como castillos de arena: tan frágiles, tan débiles, tan efímeras; y las de Harry se derrumbaron en un susurro. Un susurro pronunciado en el Gran Comedor con voz indiferente, compuesto por cinco palabras sencillas que se clavaron como dardos envenenados en su corazón.

_"Anoche soñé con mi pareja"_ había susurrado Draco y con ello aniquiló el corazón de Harry.


	43. Chapter 43

He aquí un nuevo drabble, un extra en agradecimiento a sus reviews. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

43. 28/oct/2005

Draco había insistido en continuar con la estúpida organización del estúpido baile, aún con sus ataques de dolor casi a diario se había asegurado personalmente de que cada detalle fuera perfecto; por eso su declaración en la biblioteca dejó mudos a todos los miembros de su grupo de estudio.

-No iré al baile – soltó Draco de pronto, interrumpiendo a Theo en mitad de la oración – No tengo pareja y es obligatoria; mi propio requisito volviéndose en mi contra – susurró intentando parecer indiferente.

-¿Por qué no vas conmigo? – preguntó Harry casualmente y Blay pudo ver la chispa de ilusión en los ojos de Draco.

-Pero pensé que invitarías a esa Gry, ya sabes, la rubia bonita – respondió Draco.

-Nah – negó Harry despreocupadamente – prefiero que vayas tú, es decir, prácticamente es tu baile; además es muy joven para llegar hasta donde me gustaría llegar y si sólo voy a bailar esa noche prefiero que sea contigo.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Draco con la ilusión abandonando sus ojos.

-Por supuesto – sonrió Harry – eres el mejor bailarín.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos retomando la lección donde Theo la había dejado.

De menos no estaría agonizando en su cama mientras todos los demás disfrutaban del baile.


	44. Chapter 44

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

44. 12/ene/1986

Remus entró en la sala común cargando un gato de un profundo color púrpura.

-¿Y ese gato, Rem? – preguntó James consternado.

-Intentaba entrar, supongo que es de alguien de por aquí – respondió Remus escaneando la Sala Común en busca de alguien que hubiera identificado al minino; después de todo un gato púrpura no pasaba desapercibido.

-¡Luka! – exclamó la familiar voz de Sirius quien bajaba la escalera de un salto para recibir al minino que, al verlo, abandonó los brazos de Remus para saltar a los suyos.

-¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Remus consternado y observando como el minino empezaba a ronronear al ser recibido por Sirius.

Sirius solo sonrió en respuesta y se dejó caer en el sofá acariciando las orejas del gato con suavidad.


	45. Chapter 45

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

45. 12/ene/1986

-¡Lucius!- exclamó Severus con desesperación cuando su amigo entró en la sala común – ¡¿Lucius, has visto a Luka?

- ¿Luka? – preguntó Lucius desconcertado.

- Ya sabes, mi gato – respondió Severus sonrojándose, intentando no recordar cómo había conseguido a Luka.

-No lo he visto Sev, pero no puede perderse, un gato púrpura no pasa desapercibido – aseguró Lucius con tranquilidad, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo y sentándose con elegancia en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

Severus lo miró con rencor y siguió preguntado por el paradero de su mascota a todo aquel que tenía el infortunio de entrar en la sala común. Cuando Severus ya estaba más que desesperado por saber el paradero de Luka y empezaba a imaginar un millón de terribles escenarios en los que el pobre cachorro pudiera estar metido, Tom se plantó frente a él entregándole una nota.

-De parte de Black – sentenció Tom quien obviamente volvía de la Torre de Gryffindor.

La nota era simple, pero tranquilizó la ansiedad de Severus mejor que cualquier narcótico que pudiera encontrarse:

_'Luka está conmigo, te lo devuelvo esta noche.'_

Severus se sonrojó y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Lucius.

-¿No seguirás buscando a Luka? – cuestionó Lucius con tono burlón pues lo que acababa de suceder era más que obvio.

-Está con Sirius – respondió Severus sonrojándose aún más.


	46. Chapter 46

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

46. 13/ene/1986

- ¿Lucius? – llamó Remus enroscándose aún más en los brazos de su novio.

-¿Si Rem? – respondió Lucius repartiendo suaves besos por el cuello de su lobo.

-¿Pasa algo entre Sirius y Severus?

-¿Por qué la pregunta Rem?- más besos en el cuello del más pequeño.

-Es sólo una pregunta – contestó Remus alzándose sobre sus brazos para poder ver los ojos de Lucius.

- No está en mí responder Rem – fue la respuesta de Lucius – Deberías preguntarle a Black.

La ligerísima desviación de la mirada de Lucius fue todo lo que Remus necesito para confirmar sus sospechas.

-¿Eso es un sí? – sonrió Remus besando con suavidad el oído de Lucius.

-Tómalo como quieras – respondió Lucius capturando por fin los labios de Remus con los suyos.


	47. Chapter 47

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

47. 23/dic/2005

Harry besó suavemente la frente de Draco acunándolo contra su pecho. Muy lentamente recorrió sus mejillas con la punta de los dedos, limpiando las lágrimas que Draco había derramado poco antes.

-Harry – suspiró Draco enterrando aún más su rostro en el cuello de Harry.

- Mi Draco – sonrió Harry dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. La alegría que lo invadió al poder por fin decir esas palabras lo invadió con tanta fuerza que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Harry – respondió Draco dejando fluir un poco de su magia, ocasionándole un suave gemido a su pareja seguido por una risa ligera – Harry – volvió a murmurar Draco apretándose más contra el cuerpo de su pareja.

Harry sonrió y se inclinó despacio para besar a su Veela.


	48. Chapter 48

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

NOTA: Chequen las fechas de los drabbles, este en especial está relacionado con el número 17.

48. 17/nov/1984

-Lucius – escuchó Malfoy la voz de Remus llamándole.

Sin poder evitarlo clavó su mirada en el joven Gry, tratando de que sus ojos fueran los témpanos de hielo que le habían ganado el título del Príncipe de Hielo; nunca debía mostrar sus sentimientos, ya lo había intentado una vez y sólo había sido rechazado y lastimado.

Tras unos segundos de contemplar al objeto de sus deseos, giró y prosiguió su camino tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón e ignorar aquellos ojos dorados que lo seguían con una mirada adolorida.

Al llegar a las Mazmorras, se detuvo y se recargó contra la pared.

-Remus – suspiró Lucius resbalando por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y en silencio cayó al suelo.


	49. Chapter 49

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

NOTA: Tardaré un poco en actualizar debido a una grave pelea con mi musa, espero nos reconciliemos pronto, hasta entonces.

Ps: No olviden revisar las fechas.

49. 05/feb/1985

Severus entró a la Sala Común completamente pálido, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Sev?- preguntó Lucius levantándose del sofá junto al fuego.

Severus apresuradamente caminó hasta él; una vez teniéndolo cerca se abrazó de su amigo, dejando escapar silenciosas lágrimas.

-¿Sev?

- Un lycan… Lucius, él es un lycan - repetía Severus una y otra vez, abrazando a Lucius con fuerza, sabía que era lo único que podía hacer para consolar a su amigo.

Lucius no tenía que preguntar, podía sentirlo.

-¿Remus?- soltó quedamente Lucius, aunque en su interior sabía la respuesta.

Severus sólo asintió con suavidad contra el pecho de Lucius, apretó más sus brazos alrededor de su amigo y, sin decir una palabra más, ambos derramaron lágrimas silenciosas.


	50. Chapter 50

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fechas.

50. 14/feb/1985

- Remus – llamó Lucius mientras se dirigía hacia el Gry que se enterraba en libros en la biblioteca.

El Gryffindor se tensó y contuvo la respiración ante la conocida voz que lo llamaba. Lucius paró del otro lado de la mesa clavando su mirada en el joven hasta que este levantó la vista de los libros y lo miró a los ojos.

-Malfoy – respondió Remus tratando de mantenerse lo más lejos posible del rubio sin saltar de su silla.

-Estaba buscando unos libros por aquí y te he visto estudiar – Lucius intentaba sonar confiado aun cuando interiormente se encontraba realmente nervioso - De hecho he estado observándote hace algún tiempo y quería preguntarte… ¿estarías disponible el sábado durante el paseo a Hogsmade? Me gustaría que me acompañaras – la pregunta del Sly sorprendió al Gryffindor provocándole una ligera expresión de sorpresa que no pudo contener y que coloreó sus mejillas.

-Yo… - titubeó Remus dividido entre el instinto que lo orillaba a gritar un sí y la razón que se negaba siquiera a imaginar aceptar – No… no creo que sea buena idea Malfoy, yo…

Lucius rodeó la mesa y se acercó al Gry hasta susurrarle al oído – Sé lo que eres, sin embargo mi oferta sigue en pie, no creo que ese detalle sea un obstáculo para que nos conozcamos… Quiero ir contigo – Lucius enfatizó esto último con un susurró grave y dejando que sus labios rosaran suavemente el lóbulo del oído de Remus con cada palabra, simulando la caricia de un beso; finalmente con un suspiro se enderezó.

-Te veo el sábado a las 9:00 Lobito – se despidió el rubio abandonando la biblioteca sin mirar atrás.


	51. Chapter 51

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fechas.

51. 21/ene/2006

El equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin entró al campo de juego tranquilamente con sonrisas arrogantes adornando sus rostros. El juego contra Gryffindor sería pan comido; sin los gemelos Weasley en el equipo los leoncitos serían nada contra las serpientes.

Theodore Nott fulminó con la mirada a Weasley mientras estrechaba su mano y el estadio rompió en aplausos, alaridos y porras; cada quién tratando de apoyar a su equipo.

-¡Suerte Theo! – se escuchó una voz amplificada sobre las otras.

Theo buscó con la mirada al propietario de la voz encontrándose con un sonrojado Neville que destacaba al portar con orgullo una bufanda Slytherin en medio de las gradas de Gryffindor.


	52. Chapter 52

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fechas.

52. 12 /abr/ 1979

La primera vez que Severus tuvo contacto con un mundo más allá del que él conocía fue un día en que abandonó la mansión Prince sin darse cuenta; estaba tan concentrado en su objetivo, una mariposa roja con delgadas líneas amarillas, que no sintió la transición de atravesar la barrera que rodeaba los amplios terrenos pertenecientes a su hogar.

Cuando finalmente logró capturar al singular espécimen y confinarlo al pequeño frasco que serviría para alojarlo, al menos hasta que lo llevará al hermoso hábitat artificial que él y su madre habían creado para las mariposas, Severus por fin prestó atención a su entorno.

Su primera reacción ante el desconocido paisaje fue miedo. Lo paralizó un instante, permitiéndole observar su alrededor. Tras un segundo de observación, su miedo primario cambió por el asombro al verse rodeado por un millón de criaturas que deberían estar en alguno de sus múltiples hábitats artificiales.

-Muggles – susurró Severus para sí mismo aún paralizado en su sitio, ahora por la emoción que recorría sus venas, con una enorme sonrisa formándose en sus labios.


	53. Chapter 53

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fechas.

53. 18/mar/2003

Ronald era un Weasley orgulloso, completa e irrevocablemente; por lo tanto, como todo un Weasley, sabía de nacimiento que sería un Gryffindor, que estaría en el equipo de Quidditch y sobre todo que se encargaría de hacerle la vida imposible a todos los Slytherins, snobs y sangre-pura que eran sus enemigos naturales.

Los Weasley eran sangre-pura, por supuesto, pero no eran como los demás. Los Weasley eran los defensores de los muggles, es decir, eran los buenos; o de menos eso le habían dicho sus hermanos mayores. El resto de los sangre-pura nadaban en dinero, eran snobs, presumidos y arrogantes que sólo se relacionaban entre ellos; su principal característica: todos eran Slytherins.

Así que no importaba lo mucho que lo atrajera Blaise Zabini o que tan coqueto, amigable, sexy o divertido luciera; al final del día era un Slytherin y un sangre-pura, por lo tanto, uno de esos snobs presumidos y arrogantes que solo merecían su desprecio según la regla de oro de su familia.


	54. Chapter 54

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fechas.

54. 01/sep/2001

Blaise Zabini había sido amigo de Draco Malfoy desde que su madre lo había sentado en una sillita alta junto a él en un elegante café de Viena, al encontrarse por coincidencia las dos familias durante sus vacaciones y decidir compartir una velada.

Los Malfoy eran amigos de su familia desde la creación del mundo, o al menos así lo veía el pequeño Blaine; su padre y el señor Malfoy tenían negocios desde siempre, mientras que su madre y el señor Remus habían estudiado Medimagia juntos.

Por todo el tiempo compartido con Draco, Blaise sabía que siempre sería su mejor amigo; no obstante, nunca llegaría a ser su amigo especial. Blaise lo sabía y no le molestaba, pero a veces sentía que algo le faltaba; carecía de esa complicidad, esa… chispa, que había entre Draco y Harry.

En la infancia, Blaise pensaba que lo que necesitaba era un hermano; con el tiempo, creyó que lo que le faltaba era un confidente, pero sabía que esto no era cierto. Draco era su hermano, no de sangre pero si de alma; era su confidente, podía compartir todo lo que sentía, soñaba y pensaba con él…, sin embargo, entre ellos no existía esa chispa, esa magia….

Blaise había concluido que eso no estaba destinado para él, simplemente no llegaría a tener esa magia con nadie.

Entonces abordó un tren…

Durante su primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts, Blaise se cruzó con un chico pelirrojo que le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa; fue entonces cuando Blaise lo entendió, entendió perfectamente las sonrisas entre Draco y Harry.

Ese pelirrojo era lo que le faltaba…


	55. Chapter 55

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Nota: Originalmente este sería el último drabble que publicaría o sea el número 100 pero creo que se lo merecen por la espera, en verdad espero que les guste y también que se me ocurra otra genial idea para el final. Gracias por leer.

Ps: No olviden revisar las fechas.

55. 24/dic/2005

Draco despertó sonriendo, más feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. Por primera vez en meses, las tres partes de su ser estaban de acuerdo y en paz.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó cuando los fuertes brazos de su pareja le impidieron levantarse; muy despacio, giró dentro del abrazo encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Buenos días – saludó Harry sonriendo.

Draco no respondió, se limitó a enterrar su rostro en el hueco del hombro de su pareja besando con suavidad su cuello; con lentitud recorrió con su lengua el camino hasta los labios de Harry, dejando que este último lo colocará con delicadeza sobre él para besarlo más cómodamente.

Harry jadeó intensificando el beso al sentir el miembro de Draco crecer contra su abdomen y con ansiedad dejo viajar sus manos por el cuerpo de su pareja.

Draco gimió con suavidad ante la presencia de las manos de Harry en su trasero, presionándolo contra él a intervalos, haciendo que sus erecciones se frotaran a través de la ropa en un ritmo lento y erótico; Draco incrementó la fricción moviendo sus caderas contra las de Harry dejando fluir su magia, ambos ahogaron un grito y cerraron los ojos al sentir el inmenso placer.

Sus bocas se buscaban una a la otra para devorarse en besos cortos llenos de pasión. Las manos de Harry se colaron dentro del pijama de Draco estrujando sus perfectos glúteos, masajeándolos mientras mantenía el ritmo con el que se frotaban, uno contra otro, despacio, disfrutando cada segundo. Sus cuerpos se pegaban perfectamente y aun así les parecía no estar suficientemente cerca; ardían uno junto al otro y aun así buscaban más calor, más contacto.

Harry se apoderó del cuello de Draco, succionando con fuerza al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad de la fricción entre ellos hasta llevarlos al límite.

Draco terminó con un gemido ahogado sintiendo como su magia comenzaba a fusionarse con la de Harry en su primer orgasmo compartido.


	56. Chapter 56

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fechas.

56. 27/oct/2005

Neville sonrió nervioso cuando encontró a Nott esperándolo en la entrada del castillo, justo donde dijo que estaría, su sonrisa se tensó aún más cuando el Sly lo tomó de la mano y sin hablar comenzaron a pasear por los jardines. Neville estaba sonrojado y nervioso; sin embargo, sacando el valor que caracterizaba a los de su casa, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Nott, provocándole al serio Slytherin una ligera sonrisa.

Tras un rato de pasear por los jardines Theo le dedicó una intensa mirada al Gry y se detuvo de pronto.

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile? – susurró Nott fijando su mirada en Neville.

Neville sintió el rubor ascender a sus mejillas y sólo pudo responder con un tímido asentimiento.

Theo sonrió, se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de Neville y susurró un "gracias" en su oído.


	57. Chapter 57

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fechas.

57. 27/oct/2005

Blaise se sonrojó al sentir el enorme cuerpo de Weasley acorralarlo contra la puerta de la desierta aula de pociones.

Ronald se inclinó sobre su presa aspirando el agradable aroma que emanaba del Slytherin, dejó sus labios rozar suavemente la curva del cuello y sonrió con satisfacción al observar el rojo profundo que cubría las mejillas del chico.

Blaise sintió la mano de Ron tomar la suya y dejar algo ligero en ella, en un movimiento brusco Ron se separó de él y caminó rumbo al Gran Comedor.

"El sábado a las 21:00 en el vestíbulo" – leyó Blaise después de desenrollar la nota en su mano; no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun más.

-¡Weasley! – llamó Blay a la figura que se alejaba por el pasillo. Ronald giró la cabeza intrigado, con la mandíbula tensa, como esperando una negativa.

-Mejor 8:30, a Drake no le gusta que la gente llegue tarde – gritó Blay dedicándole una coqueta sonrisa al Weasley.


	58. Chapter 58

He aquí un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fechas

58. 17/may/1987

Lucius sonrió deslizando su mano bajo la mesa hasta colocarla sobre la rodilla de Remus; el Gry gimió bajito entrelazando su mano con la de Lucius, la cual subía poco a poco por su pierna.

El camarero que se acercó a tomar la orden se encontró con un sonrojado Remus y un Lucius impasible que sólo ordenó un par de postres; pay de queso y moras para él y suffle de chocolate para el Gy.

Pronto Lucius se arrepintió de su elección pues Remus se olvidó de él para saborear su suffle con erótica dedicación: lamiendo la cucharilla despacio, sacando un poco la lengua para recoger el suffle de la comisura de sus labios y haciendo sonidos de placer.

Remus sonrió imperceptiblemente sintiendo la atención del rubio en él y sintió a su lobo interior gruñir de felicidad.

Lucius no pudo soportarlo más y, dejando un par de galeones en la mesa, arrastró al Gry afuera del restaurant y de ahí caminaron rápidamente a un callejón que ofrecía un lugar más privado.

-Perdiste – susurró Remus en el oído de Lucius en el momento en el que desaparecían.


	59. Chapter 59

Ok este es un pequeño extra porque estoy feliz de terminar el semestre. Espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fecha

59. 08/ene/2006

Theo caminó consternado por el pasillo del tren; no había tenido noticias de Draco en todas las vacaciones y eso le preocupaba. Blaise le había contado de la situación entre Draco y su pareja, temía una depresión por parte del rubio.

Theo se detuvo de pronto ante la pequeña multitud que se aglomeraba en la puerta de su habitual compartimento, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, tanto Slys como Grys… excepto Draco y Harry.

-¿Qué pasa Blay? ¿Por qué no entramos? – preguntó Theo al tiempo que su brazo se enredaba en la cintura de Neville, haciendo enrojecer al leoncito.

-Está cerrado – respondió Blay recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Ron que lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-¿Cerrado?

-Con magia – replicó Blay

Theo se acercó a la puerta e identificó de inmediato el hechizo que la mantenía cerrada.

-Draco – susurró Theo, con una ligera chispa de preocupación asomada en su voz; sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta con un pase de varita e irrumpió en el compartimento.

Una figura rubia se encontraba sentada sobre una figura morena, las dos estaban devorándose a besos. Theo se sonrojó al instante ante la efusividad de la pareja frente a él.

-¿Drake qué..?

Draco se limitó a mostrarle el dedo medio sin dejar de besar al moreno, invitando a su amigo a salir sin decir una palabra.

Theo cerró la puerta con el hechizo original y se volvió hacia sus compañeros, dos de ellos lo miraban con miradas pícaras y uno confundido.

-Busquemos otro compartimento – ordenó aun sonrojado acarreando a su novio, ignorando su mirada llena de preguntas y las dos risas a sus espaldas.


	60. Chapter 60

Esta es una pequeña modificación del drabble que ya estaba publicado, se que ahora no tendrá sentido pero en el futuro entenderán.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fecha

60. 22/jul/1983

Cuando Abraxas Malfoy notó la preferencia de su hijo por el sexo masculino lo primero que hizo fue arrojar la lista de candidatas al fuego y sonreír. Una pareja masculina era mucho más apropiada para un Malfoy; él mismo tenía un consorte en lugar de una esposa, por supuesto él no tuvo elección pero aun así…

Su siguiente paso fue sentarse y hacer una lista nueva… una compuesta por candidatos. De esa forma, apenas una semana después de enterarse de las preferencias de Lucius, Abraxas estrechaba sus lazos tanto económicos como sociales con las familias sangre-pura europeas que tenían hijos varones y comenzaba a alejarse discreta pero definitivamente de aquellas con hijas; de esta forma estaba cubierto, cualquiera que fuera la elección de Lucius el trato ya estaría casi cerrado.

A menos que… No, por supuesto que no. Su Veela le había asegurado que no sucedería, no a Lucius.


	61. Chapter 61

Aquí esta un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fecha

61. 12/jul/1985

Abraxas Malfoy se consideraba un padre comprensivo y tolerante; le había permitido a Lucius elegir el color de su habitación, la raza de su caballo, el instrumento que aprendería a tocar, sus túnicas de gala e incluso estaba dispuesto a dejarlo elegir a su consorte.

¿Era mucho pedir que Lucius se limitara a las opciones de, en su opinión, muy variada lista? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Incluso había añadido Gryffindors a ella!

¿Por qué Lucius debía elegir a ese lycan sangre-sucia que además NO estaba en su lista?

Definitivamente no lo permitiría.


	62. Chapter 62

Aquí esta un drabble extra. Espero les guste

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fecha

62. 27/nov/1991

Sirius Orion Black era, de nacimiento, el heredero Black. No importaba que fuera un Gryffindor, que fuera impulsivo, bromista, arrogante o grosero; esos detalles nunca importarían porque su sangre y su magia siempre serían suyas e hicieran lo que hicieran sus padres nunca podrían cambiar eso.

Por eso Sirius, en su cumpleaños 21, se plantó con confianza frente a la casa que no visitaba desde los 16 y, con su arrogancia innata, traspasó el umbral dejando que las barreras de protección reconocieran su autoridad.

-Padre – susurró Sirius plantándose en la puerta del despacho de Lord Black cruzado de brazos.

Lord Black miró a su hijo mayor con asombro sin saber cómo tratarlo después de tantos años.

-Hoy cumplo 21 – declaró Sirius imprimiéndole autoridad a su voz – quiero lo que es mío – aclaró ante la nula reacción de su padre a su afirmación.

Lord Black asintió en silencio, aun anonadado, viendo por primera vez en su hijo al Black que realmente era.


	63. Chapter 63

Un nuevo y muy corto drabble. Espero les guste

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fecha

63. 02/feb/1991

Severus despertó repentinamente con un dolor terrible en su vientre y lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por su rostro. Asustado encendió la luz encontrándose con sus sábanas, habitualmente de un blanco inmaculado, manchadas de carmín. Sin poder evitarlo se abrazó a su almohada y prorrumpió en terribles sollozos llamando inconscientemente a su amado.


	64. Chapter 64

Un nuevo y muy corto drabble. Espero les guste

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fecha

64. 02/feb/1991

Sirius se sentía intranquilo; por alguna razón, le parecía extremadamente inquietante que Severus estuviera pasando la noche en la Mansión Prince y no en su pequeño apartamento del Londres Muggle con él. Sirius entendía que Eloise quería a Severus cerca por unos días, pero especialmente esa noche tenía un mal presentimiento.

La tercera vez que se despertó de pronto esa noche, Sirius se dejó guiar por su instinto y apareció, rompiendo todas las barreras a su paso, en la habitación de Severus en Prince Manor.

-Severus – susurró Sirius completamente aterrado ante el panorama que lo recibió.

-Sirius – le respondió entre sollozos la voz de su amado proveniente de la cama – Sirius- débilmente su amor alzaba los brazos hacia él mientras que, con lágrimas resbalándole sin cesar por el rostro, llamaba débilmente su nombre con voz trémula.

Sirius subió a la cama y, abrazando a su pareja fuertemente contra su cuerpo, prorrumpió también en llanto.


	65. Chapter 65

Un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fecha

65. 06/abr/2003

Severus se preparaba para su clase con los mocosos de primero, refunfuñando sobre la obvia ignorancia de sus estudiantes, cuando un par de vocecitas interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-¡Papi, papi! – gritaron los gemelos emocionados corriendo hacia él y colgándose de su cintura.

-¡Lucas, Leo! – respondió Severus sorprendido, acariciando los negros cabellos de sus hijos.

-Severus – llamó suplicante la voz de Sirius desde el umbral, el ex-Sly alzó la vista y vio a su pareja que lo miraba con ojos de cachorro – por favor Sev…

-Oh no, Sirius, no. Es tu turno, tú tienes hora libre, yo…

-¡Por favor Sev, daré una asesoría a los de 5to, por favor!

Severus miró con odio a su pareja por un par de segundos, enfrentándose a la mirada suplicante de Sirius; finalmente se rindió con un suspiro – Me compensaras por esto Black – declaró Severus con frialdad, saliendo de su despacho con sus hijos de la mano.


	66. Chapter 66

Un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fecha

66. 01/sep/2007

Para Leo y Lucas Black, Hogwarts era su hogar, su mundo. Los profesores eran sus niñeras y el director un abuelito que regalaba caramelos. Por eso, al cumplir once años y recibir sus cartas, para ellos fue un paso natural en sus vidas, sin grandes expectativas ni demasiada emoción. Y, cuando todos sus compañeros se agruparon nerviosos frente al Sombrero Seleccionador, ellos sólo sonrieron con arrogancia hacia la mesa de profesores mostrándoles a sus padres la actitud más Slytherin que podían tener dos Gryffindors.


	67. Chapter 67

Un nuevo drabble. Espero les guste

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fecha

67. 03/feb/1991

- ¿Sev? – susurró Lilian entrando en la habitación de su mejor amigo.

La figura en la cama no respondió, el único sonido que provenía de ella era su tranquila respiración.

- ¿Sev? – susurró esta vez Sirius que entraba detrás de la pelirroja, caminó hasta llegar al costado de la cama y con cuidado se sentó en la orilla – Lily está aquí…- Al no tener respuesta siguió hablando en voz baja- Pensé que tal vez querrías hablar con ella o que a ella la dejarías bañarte, quizás te gustaría comer un pequeño bocadillo en su compañía… – No obtuvo respuesta pero no se rindió, sabía que Severus no dormía en realidad – ¿Sev? – le susurró al oído sacudiéndolo ligeramente – Por favor amor, sólo habla con Lily.

- No quiero – respondió Severus con voz afectada por el llanto – Dile que se vaya – casi sollozó incapaz de contener las lágrimas más tiempo.

Sirius lo rodeó con sus brazos para abrazarle con fuerza, tendiéndose junto a él mientras Lily se hincaba en el piso y con cariño, sostuvo una de sus manos.

- Llora Sev, está bien, estarás bien; estamos aquí contigo – susurró la pelirroja llorando también al ver la gran desconsolación contenida en las facciones de su mejor amigo.


	68. Chapter 68

Siento haber tenido abandonado este proyecto tanto tiempo. Lo retomaré hasta alcanzar los 100 drabbles como había prometido.

Gracias por seguir leyendo

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fecha

68. 18/nov/1990

Severus entró en la habitación con una enorme sonrisa y las manos colocadas con suavidad sobre su abdomen, Sirius no tardaría en llegar y él moría por darle la noticia.

Severus comenzó a acomodar los cojines de la cama, aun demasiado feliz como para ponerse a hacer cosas de más provecho pero demasiado hiperactivo como para solo sentarse a esperar a novio que no tardaría en llegar.

- Sirius – llamó suavemente a su pareja al sentir las manos de su amado sobre las suyas y su pecho apoyado en su espalda.

- ¿Es verdad? – preguntó Sirius en su oído y Severus se estremeció suavemente, casi podía sentir la sonrisa de Sirius.

Severus asintió despacio recargándose en el pecho de su amado sintiendo la calidez de Sirius envolverlo, envolverlos a ambos.

- Ahora si deberás aceptar el anillo Sev – susurró Sirius con picardía lamiendo el lóbulo de Severus, éste sólo le respondió con una risa llena de alegría.


	69. Chapter 69

Un nuevo drabble, espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fecha

69. 19/dic/2005

- Thomas Harry James Ryddle Potter – la voz de Lord Ryddle se coló bajo la puerta de la alcoba de su heredero, dándole a Harry sólo el tiempo justo para saltar de la cama y ponerse los bóxers antes de que la puerta estallara en pedazos.

- Padre – susurró Harry lanzándole rápidamente una mirada nerviosa a las dos figuras que ocupaban su lecho.

- Mi despacho, 5 minutos – ordenó Lord Ryddle frunciendo la nariz ante el penetrante aroma que inundaba la habitación de su único hijo – Ni se te ocurra reparar la puerta.

El destello rojo en los ojos de su padre fue la única prueba que Harry necesitó para saber que hablaba en serio.


	70. Chapter 70

Un nuevo drabble, espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fechas

70. 19/dic/2005

- Quiero que tus amigos se vayan antes de que llegue James – declaró Lord Ryddle en cuanto su heredero traspasó el umbral de la puerta de su despacho; su voz denotaba que no aceptaría objeciones y esperaría el cumplimiento de su orden inmediatamente.

Harry asintió nervioso y tomó asiento frente a su padre que ocupaba, con toda la dignidad de su nombre y cargo, el hermoso sillón de piel que había tras su escritorio. Harry se sentía realmente mal; en el pasado su padre jamás había puesto su gran escritorio entre ellos, por muy grave que fuera su falta. Estando ahí, sentado al otro lado del escritorio, sentía que era reprendido por el Ministro de Magia Lord Ryddle, no por su padre.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Thomas? – preguntó Lord Ryddle aún con voz fría y sus ojos centellando de rojo.

Harry estaba al borde de las lágrimas; su padre jamás lo llamaba por su primer nombre a menos que estuviera realmente enfurecido. Irónicamente, en esta ocasión, notó que la voz de su padre no tenía cólera, ni dolor, ni siquiera decepción… sólo sonó vacía, esto más que nada lo hirió hasta el corazón.

- Quince, señor – respondió en un susurro con la mirada fija en su regazo conteniendo las lagrimas.

- Quince – suspiró Tom dejando que la tristeza impregnara su voz por un segundo – Vístete de gala – ordenó recuperando su tono frío al tiempo que clavaba su dura mirada en su heredero.

Con un pase de su mano, apareció una pequeña caja de satín negro que contenía una sencilla pero elegante argolla de oro blanco con una esmeralda muy pequeña incrustada al centro; sin decir una sola palabra alargó el brazo y la colocó en la palma de Harry. El chico estupefacto cerró su mano alrededor de la caja.

- Tienes media hora – concluyó Lord Ryddle despidiéndolo con un gesto.


	71. Chapter 71

Un nuevo drabble, espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fechas

71. 19/dic/2005

Harry salió del despacho de su padre, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se dejó caer al suelo en el pasillo completa y totalmente confundido.

Había reconocido la joya que su padre había puesto en su mano en el mismo segundo en que la vio; pero… no podía dársela… su padre jamás lo obligaría a…, no, jamás lo haría.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, en su perfecto estuche brillando a la luz de las antorchas, el anillo de compromiso de los Potter. El anillo que él tantas veces había fantaseado con poner en el pequeño anular de Draco, puesto en la palma de su mano por su padre, quien lo obligaría a entregárselo a alguien más.

Harry derramó un par de lágrimas silenciosas susurrando el nombre de Draco, cómo una plegaria, antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su habitación con triste resignación.

Nota: Se que he tenido descuidado este proyecto por mucho tiempo y la verdad no tengo más que tres drabbles revisados por mi beta además de este.

Así que a partir de aquí y hasta llegar al tan nombrado número 100 se aceptan peticiones, escenas que quieran leer, donde tengan dudas o relaciones que les gustaría explorar más a profundidad. No prometo cumplir todas las peticiones pero haré lo mejor dentro de mis muy limitadas capacidades.

Gracias a todos los que han seguido este proyecto por tanto tiempo.

Gracias a eli0de0caballero0negro por notar el detalle en las fechas, prometo revisarlo a la brevedad.


	72. Chapter 72

Un nuevo drabble, espero les guste.

Gracias a lina-dhlover por su ayuda como Beta Reader. Te quiero peke.

Advertencias: AU (demasiado AU), sin orden cronológico, slash, algunas escenas lime.

Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, etc, etc...

Ps: No olviden revisar las fechas

72. 12/jul/2003

Draco corría sin parar, recorriendo de un extremo al otro el jardín de Malfoy Manor. Tras mucha práctica y estudio, por fin había logrado cambiar a su forma lupina a voluntad y ahora estaba ejercitando en el jardín con el sol de verano bañando su blanco pelaje.

Después de varias vueltas, Draco se detuvo "exhausto" a los pies de Harry, quien parado en medio del jardín se concentraba en crear y deshacer pequeñas nubes sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Vamos Drake, levántate! – Se quejo Harry pateando suavemente el lomo de su amigo – Aún debemos entrenar otra hora si queremos que Sirius nos lleve al cine.

Draco, sin levantar la cabeza del suelo, lo miró perezoso y bostezó mostrando sus largos colmillos.

- ¡Vamos Drake, no puedes estar cansado! ¡Sólo has corrido 15 kilómetros y ni siquiera has practicado tus saltos! – Lo regañó Harry dejando que la nube que manipulaba creciera más de la cuenta por su exasperación al no ver cambio alguno en su amigo– ¡Anda Drake quiero ver la película contigo!

Draco se levantó y al estirar sus patas hizo aparecer una pista de obstáculos con un movimiento de su garra; sin perder un solo segundo corrió elegantemente hacia ella.

"A veces me pregunto qué harán los magos normales en vacaciones" retumbó la voz de Draco en la cabeza de Harry. El joven sonrió al ver a Draco completar el primer circuito con facilidad; en ocasiones él también se lo preguntaba.

Nota: Les recuerdo que hasta llegar al número 100 se aceptan peticiones, escenas que quieran leer, donde tengan dudas o relaciones que les gustaría explorar más a profundidad. Gracias a todos los que han seguido este proyecto por tanto tiempo.


End file.
